Which Rule Didn't We Break?
by Doodle6721
Summary: Over the years Macey, Liz, Bex, and Cammie have broken quite a few rules at Gallagher Academy. But the question isn't which rules did they break but which rule didn't they break. Multiple one-shots.  COMPLETE!
1. Rule 53

**I bring you... Which Rule Didn't We Break?  
**

**So do YOU want to have YOUR ideas put in THIS story? Well you can! If you PM/review and add 3 things that you want in the story. The things can be a person/place/word that I have to use/color/action/ect... for example- 1. a barbie doll 2. hide and go seek 3. Grant  
**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM/review, because i WANT, no NEED to continue writing and it is only going to be fun if give me crazy things to write about! PLEASE!**

**Okay... so enjoy :)**

* * *

"Knock Knock," Grant said, peeking his head through the door.

"Hey Grant…" I said as 7 more Blackthorne boys stepped through the door, Zach and Jonas included, "…and company?"

"Sorry Macey, just thought we'd come to party!" Grant bobbed his head up and down and danced to the silence.

Jonas raised his hand.

"Yes, Dorkzilla?"

"Where are the girls?"

"Over in Tina's room…" All 16 eyebrows scrunched together. "They snuck out to watch Mulan. I'd rather rearrange my closet."

"DUDE! Mulan?" Grant started jumping up and down. "I love that movie!"

"Why don't you go watch it?" I crossed my arms and popped my hip out.

I tall blonde in the back smirked, "Truth or Dare is much better."

"Yeah, especially if I get dared to do 7 minutes in heaven with you."

"If I'm stuck with you in a closet it will be more like a lifetime in hell," I glared at the obnoxious redhead. "But I'll go get the girls…"

**1 hour later**

"Truth."

"Did you, Mick Morrison, ever fantasize about Joe Solomon?"

She smiled, "Doesn't everyone fantasize about Joe Solomon?" All the boys raised their hands to object. "Okay let me rephrase that: doesn't everyone who doesn't have a penis and fantasizes about Joe Solomon?" We all giggled. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss any girl in this room."

Jason turned to his right, smirked and kissed Kim Lee.

"Wow." Great now she made herself look like a fool.

"Damn I'm good," he smirked, sitting back on his hands.

"Who's the cockiest boy in the room?" I put my hands out in Jason's direction. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Okay," Bex stepped in, "Let's continue. Cammie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she smiled sweetly. Bex responded with a devilish grin, making Cammie gulp.

"Do you remember when you accidentally had some on Dr. Fibbs' truth serum and you told me that Zach can be a little… handsy? Do you realize his hand is on you ass right now?"

Cammie blushed. Zach raised his hands in the air, "Sorry for being affectionate to my girlfriend."

"There is a line between affectionate and making-Macey-want-to hurl!"

"Shut up, McHenry."

"At least I know how to keep it in my pants!"

"Right! Because you did such a good job keeping it in your pants with Preston Winters!"

Everyone gasped, and my temper rose. I grabbed a hair clip from the nightstand next to me, "I know 21 ways to kill you with this, and I think I might try one right now!" I lunged after Zach; he jumped over the bed and Anna. I leaped across the room and grabbed him by the collar.

The door opened, and everyone paused. I stopped trying to stab Zach with the clip and he stopped trying to wrestle out from underneath me.

"I think it's _excellent_ that you boys are bonding with these _excellent_ ladies," Dr. Steve said as he stepped into the room. "But it is far from _excellent_ that you are out of your rooms at," he paused and looked at his watch, "three in the morning. Now, let's say goodbye to these girls and make our way back to our rooms!"  
I got off Zach and he stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the boys behind him.

"_Excellent!_" Dr. Steve grinned and closed the door.

Silence.

"You had to attack my boyfriend?"

"Be lucky he isn't dead," I smirked tossing the clip onto my nightstand and crawling into bed.

Rule number 53- Stay in your rooms after lights-out.

* * *

**Thank you, TennisFreakLoveGaleAndHatesMJ for sending me the first three things!**

**Want to know what they were? 1. Cammie and zach -kiss 3. Someone important walks in**

***technically Cammie and Zach make it 4 things... but I'll let it slide :P**

**Bet you didn't expect the story to turn out like that! Thought it was going to be Zach kissing Cammie? Too predictable! And how many stories are there with that? Let's see, 1...2...3... 4... TOO MANY! hehehehe... sorry if I disappointed you :P**


	2. Rule 7 and Rule 39

**So do YOU want to have YOUR ideas put in THIS story? Well you can! If you PM/review and add 3 things that you want in the story. The things can be a person/place/word that I have to use/color/action/ect... for example- 1. sock puppet 2. word- discombobulated 3. Tina Walters**

**And to the other 2 that sent me the 3 things, I WILL DO THEM! I'm just leaving for vacation and need to pack so I'll post them maybe on monday at the latest. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Liz stop crying!"

"I can't," sniffle, "help," sniffle, "it!" She grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped tears from her eyes. "Every time Harry gets upset about Sirius's death I can't help but share his pain."

"Liz," I bent down next to Liz, "Do you realize that you are in love with a fictional character?"

"I can't help it! We connect on a deeper level!" She gazed at the TV screen and sighed happily.

"It's no coincidence that you fell for Jonas," Macey said while spraying some of her $359 dollar perfume on her neck.  
Cammie stuck her head out of the bathroom, "And Jonas relates how?"

"She thinks Harry Potter is attractive. She thinks Jonas is attractive."

We nodded.

"Glasses, messy black hair, both scrawny yet muscular…"  
"I still don't see it."

"Liz, aren't you suppose to be a genius?" Macey rolled her eyes.

"_You_ are the boy genius, _I'm_ the book/computer genius," Liz informed all three of us. "Besides," she got up and walked over to the computer, "I don't see the resemblance."

"Liz, I have to agree with Mace," Cammie mumbled while brushing her teeth.

"Look," Liz pointed at the screen. Two pictures were displayed: one of Jonas and one of Daniel Radcliffe.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed. "Are you sure you aren't dating the Brit? I can barely tell the difference!"

"You three are crazy!"

"Nope," Macey smirked, "not now."

"Mace? What kinda of sinister, evil things are you plotting?"

"Don't worry, you can stay here. We'll be back before dinner."

"Macey!"

"Goodbye Liz!" She grabbed her keys and strutted out the door with Cammie and I right behind her excited for our mission."

**6 hours 21 minutes and 49 seconds later**

"Hey Liz!"

"Bex! Where the… heck have you been!"

"Classified. Just go get Jonas and meet us behind the tapestry."

"Bex!"

"I closed the door on my roommate and smiled, "She is going to hate us."

"I heard that!" She called, only making me giggle as I wound my way around the corner.

**4 minutes and 15 seconds later**

"I've got Jonas, now what is it that—"She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped Jonas's hand. "What?"

"Yes?" Macey smirked.

"You brought him, no, _kidnapped_ him and _took_ him _here_!"

"Yep," I smiled, popping the p.

Jonas snapped his head to attention. "Is that Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Daniel stirred in his chair, he sighed, "Well, you and I look quite a bit alike—"

"No you don't," Liz muttered under her breath.

"—and so they brought me here, wherever here is, to prove to… what's her name again?"

"Liz."

"Right, Liz. Well, to prove her that we look pretty damn similar." He cocked his head to the side and looked Jonas up and down. I stifled a laugh at the thought of Harry Potter checking out Jonas. "Which we do."

The 5 of us nodded our heads in agreement. Liz just shook her head and flung her arms in the air, "I just don't see it!" Cammie face-palmed, Macey glared, and I just giggled in frustration. "I mean the glass and the hair sure. But other than that…"

You think she would have stopped there… she didn't.

"I mean Jonas is… sexy," she blushed. "And Daniel, not so much. Jonas can hack into my computer, and what can _he_ do? Fire his agent? I mean Jonas has brains and muscles _and _good-looks—"

"If you don't mind," Daniel looked up at Macey, "I'd like to go back home. I'd rather not stay here and be insulted."

"Sure."

I untied Daniel from the chair and Cammie led us farther into the passage way toward the exit. While ducking under a cobweb Daniel looks back at me, "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts…"

He looked at me strangely and faced forward.

"…for spies," I thought, smiling to myself as we made our way outside.

Rule number 7- Do not leave the school grounds, unless given permission.

Rule number 39- Do not bring civilians into the school.

* * *

**THANK YOU gallagherspygirl for being the FIRST to send me the 3 things!  
Want to know what they were?**

**1. Jonas**

**2. Harry Potter**

**3. coincidence**

**Hope you like the outcome! I have two left to do... have one planned out, the other is DEF going to be a challenge, but HEY they warned me!**


	3. Rule 12

**So do YOU want to have YOUR ideas put in THIS story? Well you can! If you PM/review and add 3 things that you want in the story. The things can be a person/place/word that I have to use/color/action/ect... for example- 1. a barbie doll 2. hide and go seek 3. Grant**

**OMG- I've gotten 7 (7!) more chapters to do! AHHHH! I'm a little stressed but I will get them finished! Eventually... So I plan on getting them all finished in the next couple days... and since I'd rather keep myself from stressing out, I want to add a rule to my 3 things.**

**NEW RULE! Okay, starting now (excluding the ones already sent to me) I will ONLY do the first 5 ideas thats are sent to me. I'm sorry if you don't send yours in in time, but I only have thanksgiving break for so long and though I have time now I don't have a lot during school. So the first 5 limit is happening now. The time period is from now until I put up chapter 11... so hurry if you want to be one of the 5!  
**

* * *

"JONAS!" I gulped. I shut my laptop and dove into a pile of clothes in the closet, shutting the door behind me. "JONAS EUGENE ANDERSON, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THE DAMN CLOSET SO COME OUT!" I stayed put and closed my eyes, hoping that would suddenly give me invisibility. It didn't.

Macey's high heel tapped outside the door impatiently. Slowly, I peered my head out the door and forced a smile only to be greeted by a look that could kill. "Jonas," she glared, "Come to my room." She turned to exit the door, but stopped just under the threshold. "I think you'll quite enjoy what I have planned."

**5 minutes and 41 seconds later**

"NO!" I protested. "There is no way I am wearing _that_ in public!"

Macey smiled, "Do you want to _pay_ for my $349 perfume?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to spill it! Besides I don't have the money!"

"Well then you'll have to pay for it _this_ way!" She shoved a pair of heels in my face.  
"Fine," I snatched them, "but does Cammie really have to film this?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I huffed, sliding my foot in the black pumps.

"Well, Cammie has to do it because Bex is helping my get you ready. And Liz is sick in the infirmary," she explained while brushing a black wig. "Besides Liz would never let me do this if she was here so now's my chance!"

"Plus, we can show Liz the video later."

"Jonas, you have to put on the pantyhose _before_ the heels…"

"Pantyhose? Won't that be a bit… constricting?"

"Fine," Bex sighed. She grabbed a pair of scissors and attacked the hosiery. "Tada! Crotchless pantyhose!"

"Jonas," Cammie asked, "can you go get your makeup done now? The lighting is better over there."

**59 minutes 1 second later**

"I'm a miracle worker."

"More like a hell maker," I mumbled. Heels are like hell. The make it hard to walk and should seriously be considered a form of torture. And lipstick tastes terrible. And I feel like I've got aliens attached to my chest all thanks to Macey's wonder bra.

"Let's go Jonnie!" Bex giggled. She grabbed my hand and skipped toward the school van.

"What?"

"We're going into town... it's a town day…"

"In this?"

"Yeah… that's part of the deal."

"Don't worry," Cammie comforted, "no one will recognize you. We'll tell them you are my cousin who is transferring from another spy school. They'll be so busy talking about the other school to care about you."

"Now get into the car! I'm gonna miss the shoe sale!" Macey pushed me into the van.

Tina and Eva climbed in, "Yeah! And Liz got sick after getting a virus through her computer."

"What?"

"A virus… it like got her sick!"

"No way."

"It's tr—" She stopped when she saw me. "Hi, my name is Tina. Who are you?"

"I'm Jonnie," I squeaked in my best girl accent.

"She's my cousin, from Kallen Academy."

"Kallen Academy?"

"Oh, right you don't know about it. It's a spy school out west."

"Oh. My. GOD! Is it a co-ed school? Is it as good as Gallagher? Are you guys… better?"

"Considering she's thinking about transferring what do you think?" Macey glared at Tina.

"Is it co-ed?"

"Umm… yeah."

Tina turned to Eva and grinned; "Now I can argue with Headmistress Morgan about joining with Blackthorne!"

"Umm… Mr. Solomon?"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave? Macey is going to bite someone's bloody head off if we don't get a move on."

**2 minutes and 3 seconds**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Solomon opened the side door, "You have until five o'clock."

"Finally!" Macey jumped out of the car and ran towards DSW.

"What is it with Gallagher Girl's and shopping?" Colin laughed.

"It's not a Gallagher thing… just Macey," Bex laughed.

I stepped out of the van and stood off to the side waiting for the rest of the group to pass. "Mr. Anderson?"

**"Yes?"**

"Care to explain your uniform?"

I looked down at my pumps and my Gallagher uniform. Maybe it was the outfit, or maybe it was Macey's attitude rubbing off on me. Whatever the reason, I looked a Joe Solomon and flipped a strand of black hair over my shoulder. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," I said dramatically before strutting my way towards the movie theater.

"Please tell me you got that on camera," Bex laughed.

Rule number 12- Stay in Dress Code at all times

* * *

**Thanks to Kelsey Goode for the 3 things!**

** Want to know what they were?**

** 1. crotchless pantyhose**

** 2. Jonas**

** 3. video camera**


	4. Rule 94

**OMG- I've gotten 7 (7!) more chapters to do! AHHHH! I'm a little stressed but I will get them finished! Eventually... So I plan on getting them all finished in the next couple days... and since I'd rather keep myself from stressing out, I want to add a rule to my 3 things.**

**NEW RULE! Okay, starting now (excluding the ones already sent to me) I will ONLY do the first 5 ideas thats are sent to me. I'm sorry if you don't send yours in in time, but I only have thanksgiving break for so long and though I have time now I don't have a lot during school. So the first 5 limit is happening now. The time period is from now until I put up chapter 11... so hurry if you want to be one of the 5!  
**

* * *

"Hi there," Macey smiled.

The eighth grader she was talking to just sat there with his mouth open. "Mm… mm…mee…mme?"

Macey nodded her head and pushed her glossy black hair behind her ear. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" He asked eagerly (probably hoping whatever she was going to ask would involve a kiss, a date, or lingerie.)

"Would you and your buddy over there," she pointed at the other drooling boy, "be willing to play Never Have I Ever with me and a few friends?"

They nodded… and drooled.

"Great, be there at 7:30, right after dinner." She blew them a kiss and strutted her way towards Liz, Bex, and I.

"Invite the guys; we're playing Never Have I Ever in our room at 7:30."

"Mace, what's up with the eighth graders?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

"Just having a little fun…"

"Brilliant!" Bex grinned.

"Just don't kill them."

"No promises Lizzy."

**7 hours 54 minutes 23 seconds later**

"Never have I ever worn high heels," Zach smirked, looking at Jonas.

"It was Macey's idea," Jonas mumbled putting down a finger, along with the rest of the girls.

"Whatever you say Virus…"

"Never have I ever flirted with a boy younger than me," I aimed at Mace.

"Younger _men_ are awesome," an eighth grader smirked, trying to act macho and manly. It wasn't working.

"Never have I ever had soup."

"Bex! That is seriously a problem!"

"What?"

"You haven't had soup?" I asked. "I've known you for how many years and I'm finding out about this now?"

"What do you eat when you're sick?"

"Crackers?"

"Without soup?"

"Enough about the soup… It's my turn." The eighth grader scanned the room and locked eyes with Macey. He licked him lips. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. "Never have I ever played 7 minutes in heaven with Macey McHenry."

"Well, that has to change!" Macey grabbed his hand and brought him into the closet. The eighth grader gave us a thumb's up and closed the door.

Grant scrunched his eyebrows, "What's up with her?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

He shook his head.

"She's into eighth graders now," Bex said with a straight face.

"But you're not right?"

"No, I like big idiots with even bigger muscles…" She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly banging there was a shout from the closet, "OW!"

And the door knob rattled and soon the door flew open. The eighth grader ran out and hid behind Grant.

"Trevor! Come and fight me like a man!"

"I'm not a man!"

"Suck it up and let me punch you…" She smirked.

"But I thought you loved me?"

"Oh…" Macey approached the shaking boy and held his hand. "Yeah… I don't." She shrugged and punched the boy in the face.

The rest of us tip toed out the room while Macey was sparring with Trevor.

"You can learn to love me!"

"NOPE!"

"Ow!"

"That's for being a drooling pig!"

"Ow!"

"And that's for following my around!"

"Should we stop her?" Jonas looked concerned.

I looked at Liz and Bex. We shrugged our shoulders, "Nah!"

Rule number 94- Be kind to all guests.

* * *

**Thanks to TheWitchOfTheSouth for sending me the 3 things!**

**You were right when you sent me the things.. I did need luck to get that all in one story... AH! Hopefully the fight at the end counted as your third thing..  
Want to know what they were?**

**1. Never Have I Ever game**

**2. Seductive Macey**

**3. A sparing/fist fight match**


	5. Rule 67

**Sorry, I'm terrible with updates. Like really bad. Every single story has had this issue (minus the one-shots). I hope I get better, or at least update every once and a while.  
My plans with this story are still unknown. I have quite a few more sets to do, but after that I'm not really sure if I'll continue. Most likely I'd finish the sets i've been given, take a break, finish my other stories, and possibly come back to this one.  
Well enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

"Bad doggie! Stop it, heel!" But not matter what I had to say about it Douglas keep on running through the halls

.  
"Liz," Macey grumbled as she traced after the mutt, "please keep a lease on your bloody dog next time you go and mix up science and zoology." Both Cammie and Bex nodded in agreement as we rounded the corner.

"Sorry," I whispered. I hadn't planned on Douglas escaping. He seemed perfectly calm and obedient at the pet store, why he has a loose screw know, I have no idea. Well, maybe next time I shouldn't try planting a tiny camera in his forehead for surveillance experimentation.

"Damn it!" Bex cried out in frustration, "He just went into the Headmistress's office!"

Cammie and the rest of us plowed through the doorway and frantically searched around for the puppy.

"Douglas, come here boy!"

"We've got a treat for you…"

"Get over here before I ship you out to Antarctica!" You could probably guess which one of my roommates said that.

"Girls," we snapped our heads up, and got off our fours and onto our feet. Ms. Morgan stood in the doorway. "What are you doing in my office?"

"Looking for Douglas."

"Douglas?"

I blushed, "He's my dog. I'm working on an experiment for Research and Development and he sort of got loose."

Bex poked me, "I found Douglas." I shifted my attention and looked at Douglas, who was sitting on top of Ms. Morgan's desk, with something in its mouth.

"Douglas, what have you got there," I leaned closer and gasped. "Drop it Douglas. Drop the Alumni disc!"

Ms. Morgan blinked, "Excuse me?"

Macey slapped her hands together and inched menacingly closer, "Drop the damn disc and you'll live to see tomorrow. Yes, come on you filthy mutt, drop it…"

Douglas didn't listen. One look at Macey and he swallowed it.

"I kill you!" she lunged at him, sending Douglas flying out the door.

"Macey! Stop it he didn't do it on purpose!" I followed after her, chasing her down as she tracked down Douglas.

Douglas ran around in circles in the hall, Macey, Bex, Cammie, and I tailing him like a game of Follow the Leader. It was only a matter of time before Macey jumped on top of Douglas, trapping him underneath her strong hold.

CRASH!

Dozens of CIA agents came crashing through the windows, landing on the oak floors, their parachutes billowing behind them.

"Where's the disc?" one of them asked.

Douglas barked.

Rule number 67- No pets on school grounds.

* * *

**Thanks you The Gummy Bear OverLord (great name BTW) for sending in the 3 things! Want to know what they were?**

**1. a puppy**

**2. a parachute**

**3. a CIA raid**

**Oh My God this was difficult, I have no idea how long I thought about this one. I actually gave up due to serious writers block. But I opened it just now and I thought of something. Wasn't great but hey, I worked with one difficult set of words. **


End file.
